The Long Lost Sister
by Brittni2009
Summary: Juice always wondered how his siter, Nina, was doing after she left to Washington. Little did he know he was about to find out. Jax/OC. Tig/OC Chibs/OC Opie/OC Half-Sack/OC
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy. I do however own Nina, the twins, and Geoff and Blue.**

I am Nina Ortiz. My brother goes by the name of Juice. He is a member of SAMCRO. I am currently on the road from Tacoma, Washington to my hometown of Charming, California. I had my twins a little over four months ago. Their names are Alyssa Gem and Matthew CJ Ortiz. The reason why I left is because the twins father. The twins are not a product of love or even lust. They were a product of a rape no one believed me that took place. Their father, Geoff, is a member of the Tacoma chapter of the Sons. I started to hang out with them after I moved to Washington. They reminded me of my friends and family I left behind to find myself away from what I always knew. Look at what it got me. It got me a set of beautiful twins and I score to settle with there father. I soon turned off onto the road where Teller-Morrow Auto Shop was located. As I pulled into the familiar shop I saw somebody that I have been in love with since I was 12 years old.

The tall, scruffy looking blonde man knocked on my window to get me to roll it down. I did as asked by the man that I secretly loved for so long.

" Darlin' is there something I can help you with?" Jax ask me.

" Yes, you can move out of the way of my door and point me into the direction of my dumb ass of a brother." I replied to his question.

" Miss do u know where you are?" he asked like I was dumb.

"yes Jackson Teller I do know where I am. I am home." when I answered his question he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Nina?" he whispered.

" Yes Jackson it is me." I replied opening my door. As soon as I stepped out of my SUV he grabbed me into the biggest bear hug I have gotten since the morning I left 5 years ago.

"Juice is going to flip when he sees you." he exclaimed.

" flip?" I asked s little scared.

" in a good way I swear." he relieved my tension.

"who is all here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"go inside and look." he told me. " but who's kids?"

" mine." I replied as I pulled the twins car seats out of the backseat.

"oh." he replied.

The walk from my car to the clubhouse was a quiet one. The clubhouse looked the same from the outside. When we go to the stairs my breath hitched. "They still love you." Jax reassured me. I have not seen or talked to any SAMCRO member since I lift that day 5 years ago. I wondered if they all still looked the same. As I walked into the place it still smelled and looked the same as it did all those years ago.

" Jax, who is your new friend?" my godfather, Clay Morrow, asked.

" I am glad you recognize your own goddaughter Uncle Clay." I replied to his question. His eyes about fell out of his head.

" My baby Nina?" he asked.

" The one and the same. Is Auntie Gemma and my brother around?" I asked uncle Clay.

" Gemma is at the hospital and your brother is in the chapel." He told me.

" Why is Auntie Gemma at the hospital?" I asked in a shaky voice.

" She is visiting Abel." Jax told me.

" Abel, is he a new guy?" I asked Jax.

"Abel is my son, he is four months old and gets to come home today. He was a preemie." Jax said with a proud fathers voice.

"That is funny. Alyssa and Matthew are four months old too." I said with a chuckle.

I turned around to see the chapel doors open and walked out my two favorite people.

" Juice and Opie get over here and meet your niece and nephew and godchildren." I yelled at the two dumbstruck bikers.

" Nina Elizabeth why are you yelling at your only brother?" Juice asked as he ran and gave my a hug almost as tight as Jax did.

" Because I love you." I said with a smile.

" Did you say godchildren?" my best friend Opie asked me still in awe.

" yes but if you don't want to be their godfather I could always ask Jax or Tig to do it." I said in a hurt tone.

" No they are mine. You are not to ask Tig or Jax to do it because they are my godchildren." he said with a smile on his face.

" Uncle Clay is there a prospect around?" I asked my uncle.

" yeah. What do u need sweetheart?" he asked.

" I need the kid's diaper bags from my car." I told him.

" Half Sack get the diaper bags from the baby blue SUV. My uncle told the prospect. Then the prospect disappeared.

" Uncle can I have a meeting with you, Jax, Juice and Opie please." I asked.

"Of course Darlin'. I will have Tig watch the kids for you." Clay replied.

"Thank you Uncle Clay." I told him.

"No problem sweetheart." he said walking toward the chapel doors.


	2. what happened

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

As we walked into the chapel I started to have second thoughts about what to say to the guys in front of me.

" Baby Nina what is wrong?" my Uncle Clay asked me as we sat down at the table.

"I have some news for you guys but you have to wait till I am completely finished before you say anything because it is hard enough as it is. Ok?" I told the men in front of me. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

" Well, the day I left I left to go to school in Washington. I got accepted to a really good massage therapy school. I did not tell anyone because I knew no one would approve of my career choice. After I got done with my schooling I opened my own massage parlor in Tacoma. The Sons chapter up there found out that I was related to this chapter and they started coming to my shop for their massages and to protect me. One night I was working late and their V.P Geoff was my escort home. I invited him in for a cup of coffee because I always was nice to my escorts. I went to change into my pajamas. I thought that he stayed in the living room." I started to tear up. " guys please do not yell when I tell you the next part because it is hard enough. Promise?" I asked.

" we promise baby Nina." Uncle Clay said for all of the boys.

" He raped me that night. He took the one thing that I could control in my life and was saving for the one person I loved. I got pregnant with the twins that night. I went and told Blue that Geoff raped me and he laughed me out of his office. He told me that I probably ask for the sex and when I got pregnant I called rape. I gave birth and kept the twins because it is not their fault that their father is a rapist. I sold my business, my home and my furniture so I could come home. I needed to be around the ones that love and helped raise me. I want my children to have the same support system I had as a child. Now that I am finished you can say anything and ask questions if you want." I told them when I finished. I turned to Uncle Clay and saw the one face I would never want anyone to see.

" Blue said what to you?" Uncle Clay asked in a terrorizing voice.

" That I had eyes for Geoff the whole time I hung out with them." I said in a whisper.

" Jax call Tacoma and get Blue and Geoff down here now." Uncle Clay said as he tried to control his anger.

"Sure Clay." Jax told Clay as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the chapel.

"Uncle Clay can I ask you some thing." I asked Clay as I looked at the floor.

"Sure Baby Nina." he replied.

" Will you and Auntie Gemma be the twins' grandparents because my ma and pop is gone?" I asked still staring at the floor.

" I would be an honor." he replied as he left to help Jax. So I turned to the men left in the room who still had not said a word.

" will you guys please say something. You guys are scaring me with silence." I stated. Opie and Juice looked at each other before Opie asked " who gets who?"

"you guys can have Blue because I want to make Geoff's personal." I told them with a evil glare.

" well that is settled can I meet my niece and nephew please." Juice replied with a smile.

" of course ." I told him as we exited the chapel.

**Meanwhile in Tacoma…**

" Geoff you have a phone call." the prospect told me.

" This is Geoff." I responded answering the phone.

" Yours and Blue's presence is required at the SAMCRO clubhouse tomorrow night. DO NOT FLACK." the voice said the all I heard was dial tone.

I went to find Blue to tell him the message. As soon as I told him we jumped on our bike and headed to Charming.

**Back in Charming…**

Jax got a hold of Geoff and set everything up for tomorrow night. As the twins took there nap I went outside to talk to Juice.

" Nina why didn't you come home sooner?" Juice asked me.

" Bubba I got into my car a thousand times and started the drive home but I always convinced myself that you didn't want me. But after the twins were released from the hospital I figured that they needed there family. I needed my family. I figured that even if you guys did not want me you would want the twins to know where they came from." I said with tears in my eyes.

" We will always want you Nina Bug." only one person called me that at that was my Auntie Gemma. I turned around to see my Aunt with my kids in her arms.

"Auntie Gemma I missed you so much." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

" I love my new grandbabies just like I love you." She told me with a smile.

"Uncle Clay told you everything didn't he?" I asked mot surprised.

" Of course sweetheart." she told me walking away into the clubhouse with the twins.

When we got to the main area I saw all of the men soften when the babies came into view.

" I have a question for everyone including the prospect." I said to everyone.

"go ahead sweetheart." Piney told me.

" would all of you guys be the twins uncles please." I asked in a scared voice.

" I think I can speak for all when I say it would be an honor sweetheart." Tig told me.

"no you cant speak for me Tig." I turned to see Jax holding Abel in his arms. I walked over to him.

*** flashback ***

Tonight was the first that i was the brutal side of the club.

"Jax" i whispered as i entered his room. "Jax i need you"

"Whats up Nina Bear?" he asked as he pulled me to his bed.

" can i ask you something?" i asked.

" sure darlin " he replied.

" would you every start a family with someone like me?" i asked being totally serious.

" yes darlin, i would. even if i was not the father of your child or you were not the mother of my child i would want us to be a family together." he told me.

" Promise?" i asked.

" promise forever and always." he said before we went to sleep.

*** end of flashback***

" are you saying no?" I asked really hurt.

" no, I want to be in their lives as there father not an uncle. Just like I want you to be Abel's mother not his aunt." he said with a smile.

" I have been waiting for you since I was 15 Jax." I said as I kissed him.

" about damn time you to got together." I heard my brother yell at me.

" thank you juice." I replied.

" lets put these kids to bed and get ready for tomorrow." I said to Jax as we started walk to the room we were going to share until the house was done.


	3. Inside the Clubhouse

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sons of Anarchy. I own all of the characters you do not recognize .

**On the way to Charming…**

We stopped at a little café to get food in Portland before continuing down the highway to get to Charming.

" do you now where Nina is?" I asked Blue.

"No, why do u ask. She is yours to keep tabs on." blue told me while the waitress place our food in front of us.

" I am asking because she sold everything. She sold her shop, house with all of hers and the babies furniture. Plus I have not talked to her in over a month." I replied to him.

" Do you know why we are being called to SAMCRO?" Blue asked me.

" No. the phone call did not say why. Why do u ask?" I responded.

" Nina's father was one of the original Sons and her brother is in the Sons now." he told me sipping his coffee.

" No I did not know she was connected to the Sons from Charming." I told him honestly.

" I asked because if you did what she accused you of doing we are probably not going to make it back home." He told me.

" I did not rape her Blue." I told him as I paid the bill. _I hope they believe me. _I thought to myself.

**That morning in Charming…**

I woke up in a new but familiar bed. As I let me eyes scan the room I saw the play pen. I wiggled out of Jax's arms and walked over to see a site that brought tears to my eyes. Alyssa was sleeping in between Able and Matthew.

" They look so peaceful together in the play pen." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" They do." I said as I kissed his cheek. " they don't have a care in the world." When I said this Able and Matthew started to wake up. Jax and I grabbed to boys so they did not wake up their sister and walked out of the room to get them feed.

" here comes the happy family." Opie said from the bar as we cam around the corner. " Hey aren't you missing my goddaughter?"

" yes Opie we are. Can you please go get her so we can feed them?" I asked as I started to take the bottles out of the fridge.

" you don't have to ask me twice." Opie replied as he ran down the hallway to the room where we are staying.

" what time is Blue and Geoff suppose to be here?" I asked as Opie came back with Alyssa.

" they are suppose to be here by sundown." Jax told me as I handed him and Opie the bottles for Matthew and Alyssa.

" Opie, is Juice seeing anyone?" I asked with a evil smile.

" No, he is not. What is going on in that pretty little head of your Nina Elizabeth. Because I know that smile." Opie said as he began to burp Alyssa.

" I have the perfect girl for Juice." I told them. " she flies in to Oakland tomorrow." I added in a whisper.

" She what" Jax said as he put Able in his bouncer after he place Matthew in his, so I could make breakfast.

" She flies in from Washington tomorrow morning at 7 am in Oakland." I told the boys as I was placing bacon into a frying pan.

" well at least you are softening him up fro your news with breakfast." Opie said as he started to crack the eggs for me after he place Alyssa in her bouncer.

" What news Nina?" My brother asked me.

" I didn't hear you come in." I told him dodging his question.

" Answer my question Nina Elizabeth. What news?" he asked as he took Matthew from his bouncer.

" I have a girl coming to meet you tomorrow. She is a really go friend of mine. She use to work in my shop and helped me through my pregnancy. Plus she can fix bikes and she grew up with the Top Hatters and another plus is that she is just like me." I told Juice as I made his coffee.

"Oh joy. Two Ninas that is just what we need." Juice said taking his coffee. Opie and Jax chuckled at that comment.

" you think he is funny Jax." I asked walking over to him. " well no sex for six weeks when we get into our own place next week." I whispered.

" Babe it was funny and that is so not fair." he whined.

" Life is not fair Jackson Teller." I told him as I finished plating breakfast.

" ha-ha Jax she pulled the sex card already. didn't she?" Tig said from the couch.

" yes I did. Now please call the guys in for breakfast." I told Tig as I placed the plates on the different tables. Tig walked over to the door that connected to the garage.

" Breakfast!!" Tig yelled at the guys. All of the guys came running into the clubhouse all gross thinking they could eat with those gear grease covered hands.

" there is a wet nap next to every plate. Use them." I told all of the boys as I walked over to where Half Sack was eying the plates. " I made you a salad with egg whites because Jax told me you were a vegetarian."

"thank you Nina." Half Sack said as he took the plate to his place.

" We missed having you around Nina Bear." Chibs and Bobby said with their mouths full of food.

"swallow then talk boys." I scolded the men old enough to be my dad. As I walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess I made.

" Don't worry about the mess Baby Nina I will have Half Sack do it so you can relax." Tig said as he walked across the room.

" Thank you Tig for volunteering to clean the kitchen when everyone is finished." I told him from behind the bar.

" I didn't I volunteered Half Sack to do it." Tig said as he cleaned his plate into the garbage can.

" I know what you said Alex. You were the first to say a name so you get to do it." I him with a smile.

" I guess she told you Tig." I heard my brother say.

" well Juice since you are so egger to make fun of Tig. You get bathroom duty." I told my brother.

" But Nina '' he started before I cut him off.

" Do not 'But Nina' me. Say another thing and it will be bathroom duty for a week." I said in an angry voice. " yes Nina Bear." he said as he walked to the bathroom to start his cleaning.

" Damn I missed you around here Nina. The clubhouse was always clean when you were here." I heard my Auntie Gemma call from the office.

" Now if everyone is finished Tig and I have a kitchen to clean." I told them as the finished. "Half Sack can I ask you something."

"sure Nina." he said.

" can you look after the kids while I clean this pig sty you guys call a clubhouse." I asked him.

" Sure Nina. I will take the kids outside while I work on the bike that just got brought in." he replied while taking the kids out of their bouncers placing them in the roll away play pen. As everyone exited the clubhouse I heard Bobby yell " good luck Tig."

" Nina this is bullshit." Tig told me as he started to load the dishwasher.

" Tig you should not be so egger to throw a name to do the cleaning. Ever since I was 15 I cleaned this clubhouse. Even then when you guys volunteered someone else you guys got stuck with the job you volunteered them for. I will always be that way because I was raised that way but Auntie Gemma." I told him as I swept the floor. " Did you expect me to change my ways?"

" no I did not Baby Nina. I will always love your pushiness." he said with a smile.

" thanks I think." I laughed. " now that you are finished will you please go check on Half Sack and you niece and nephews."

" Sure Baby Nina. Call if you have a problem." he said as he exited the room.

**In the Garage…**

" Baby Nina back full force ah." Chibs told Tig as he walked by to Nina's SUV.

" Yes she is. But I know we all missed her pushiness." Tig said with a smile as he started Nina's oil change.

**Back in the Clubhouse…**

" Auntie Gemma do you want to know the children's names?" I asked as she entered from the office.

" Nina Bug please tell me. I want to know my grandbabies names." She replied with a smile.

" Alyssa Gem and Matthew CJ. I gave Alyssa the middle name of Gem because you are the strongest woman I know. Matthew's middle name is CJ for Clay and Jax. I named him this because Uncle Clay has raised me since I was 4 after dad died and Jax because I have been in love with that boy since I was 12 years old." I replied with tears of joy in my eyes.

" thank you Nina Bug. For the name sake and the clean clubhouse. I have wanted to clean this clubhouse since the day you left but I never knew where everything went and I did not know what I was going to find on this floor." she said with a smile.

" your welcome Auntie Gemma." I said as I walked out of the freshly cleaned clubhouse to look for my kids.


	4. The Showdown in the Chapel

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

**At Sundown...**

I heard two bikes pull into the parking lot.

" Tig, where is Clay and Jax?" I asked looking out the window.

" with the kids. Why?" he asked looking up from his paper.

" they are here. Can you get everyone into the chapel and place Half Sack with the kids while I greet our guests?" I asked heading for the door.

" Sure Baby Nina." he said heading for the garage door. I soon exited the clubhouse coming face to face with the two men that were in huge ass trouble with my loved ones.

"Hello Blue, Geoff. How was the ride down here?" I asked politely.

" Fine. Now where are my kids you stupid bitch?" Geoff yelled at me.

"My kids are with their father and brother." I stated in a matter of fact voice.

" no they are not with their father because I am right here." he continued to scream.

" NO. you are their sperm donor." I told him. " you

are both expected in the chapel now." I said looking at Blue. " or would you like my Uncle to come and get you?"

" who is your uncle?" Blue asked me.

" Clay Morrow and John Teller was my dad's best friend." I told them.

" Please show us the way." Blue replied.

" why are you being so polite to a bitch. She does not deserve it." I heard Geoff whisper to Blue as we entered the clubhouse.

" Because she is royalty to the motorcycle world." Blue replied in a hushed tone.

**Inside the Chapel…**

" Blue, Geoff I would like to introduce you to my Uncle Clay, my boyfriend Jax, my brother Juice and my dad's other best friend Piney." I told them as I took my chair between my brother and Jax.

" Sit down NOW!!!" Uncle Clay said to the newcomers.

" Do you know why you are here?" Piney asked Geoff and Blue.

" Because that bitch told you I raped her when I didn't." Geoff responded to Piney's question.

" You better watched you mouth lad. We do not tolerate people disrespecting our women or our Baby Nina. You let your tongue slip one more time me and everyone in this room will put a bullet in you. Got it lad?" Chibs yelled at him.

" Understood." Geoff replied with no emotion.

" we are here because you, Geoff, raped my niece and you, Blue, told her she wanted it." Clay responded.

" I did not rape her. She is lying. I have never forced a woman to have sex with me. They were always willing." he stated. As he said this Juice got out a stack of papers out of a folder and walked them over to Geoff and dropped them in front of him.

" that is not what her rape kit said. You are so fucking lucky Piney took my gun because I would shoot you now if hadn't." Juice said as I grab his hand to calm him down.

" you were after my dick for years and you know it Nina. Why don't you tell the truth once and a fucking while." Geoff said looking at the papers he was handed.

" I have only be after one persons dick my entire life. Sorry you guys have here this but that has been Jax's. Sorry." I told him with no remorse.

"What is so special about your precious Jax?" Geoff asked.

*** Flashback* **Nina and Jax age 18

" Jax what is going on with you and me?" I asked as we sat on top of the garage.

" We are just Jax and Nina. I love you Nina Bear but I cant be with you because I am prospect and plus Juice and Clay would kill me. I am so sorry." Jax told me.

" That is all I needed to hear. I am leaving at 9 am tomorrow for Washington. I will always be in love with you Jackson Teller." I said as I started to lower myself down the ladder.

" Nina wait please." Jax called after me.

*** End of Flashback***

" Jax is the man that has had my heart since I was 12 years old. He is the only man to touch my heart besides my brother, my best friend, and my uncles. That is what makes him special." I told everyone in the room.

" you know you wanted the sex." He told me. I got out of my chair and walked around the table to stand next to Geoff. I slapped him across the face and walked back around the table and sat down back in my seat. " you wanted that." I replied. " Uncle Clay can you get him to sign the papers before we talk about Blue?"

" Sure sweetheart. Juice the papers please." Clay replied taking the papers from Juice and handing them to Tig. " Tig please take these to Geoff."

" with pleasure." Tig said walking the papers down to Geoff. " Sign them or I will make you sign them." Tig told Geoff as he pulled his gun out of his vest placing it to Geoff's temple. He signed the papers that gave his rights to the twins away.

" now with that out of the way. We can talk about what you did or should I say did not do for my niece Blue." Clay said as Tig took his seat next to Clay.

" my reasoning for that is because I have known Geoff for a long time and he never forced anyone. So I believed what I knew and for that I am sorry Nina." Blue said being sincere.

" that still does not make it right Blue. So you are going to suffer the same punishment as your friend Geoff does." Juice told Blue.

" That is ok because I should have looked into it more than just believing Geoff." Blue said.

" Let's get this punishment on the road Baby Nina." Uncle Clay said.


	5. What they get

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Sons of Anarchy. I got the idea of the punishment from the first season. And thank you for your reviews.**

" I have decided on the punishment for Blue and Geoff." I told my Uncle Clay. " I want their back tattoos burnt out with the condition that I do it."

" No Nina. I agree with your punishment but I will not let you get your hands dirty." Juice said before Clay could say a word.

" No Juice. They did this to me and it is only fair that I get to carry out their punishment." I said before looking at my Uncle Clay for permission.

" I agree with your sister Juice. They did this to her and she gets to deliver the punishment." Clay told my brother.

" Are you sure Nina?" Jax asked me as I went to stand up.

" Yes Jax I am sure. So can we get this over with so we can see our kids please." I told him.

" Sure Darlin. Ope, Tig, Juice and Bobby will you please gag and take these two to the garage and get them ready." Jax told them. We all walked out of the clubhouse and into the garage. Once inside of the garage I saw Piney and Chibs getting the torch ready for me. I walked over to them and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

*** Flashback* **Nina age 17

Opie had just gotten out of the detention center that he spent a year in because his get away ride froze during a job. The guy, Kyle, got his back tattoo while Opie was in the center. Clay gave Opie an option about what to do about Kyle.

" you can burn out his tattoo or kill him." Clay said one night at dinner.

" Burn it out because death would be an easy out and I want him to suffer more than I did." Opie told him as he passed me the mashed potatoes.

*** end of flashback***

I took the torch from Chibs with a smile. I started with Blue because I wanted to have Geoff see what he cost his friend and I wanted to take my time with Geoff. It took me about 15 minutes to completely burn out Blue's tattoo. As I started on Geoff's back I began to talk to him. " Do you like how this feels?" I asked him. He shook his head no as his answer. " Because this is how it felt to me when I keep telling you no and you keep raping me." I told him as I finished burning out his tattoo. When I was finished I placed the torch down and picked up a pair of pillars I saw laying around and walk around to front of him. I grabbed a hold of his balls and squeezed. " if you ever think about coming near me or my kids again I will kill you. Stay away from every MC related to or that deals with the Sons because I will make sure to contact them and have them kill you. You say on thing about me or my kids to anyone and I will make you more worse off then Half Sack. I will make you No Sack. Are we clear?" I asked. He shook his head yes. " Good now when I let go I want you to get on your bike and get the fuck away from Charming and California." I said letting go of the pillars. The guys released them and they got on their bikes and left with out a glance back.

" Remind me to never piss you off my lady." Chibs said as he hugged me.

" Who else needs a drink because watching his balls in a pair of pillars got me really scared of Nina." Tig said with a laugh.

" You have a drink with the boys I am going to check on the kids and take them over to my mom's because they have their check up tomorrow with Tara. I am going to stay there tonight. I love you and I will see you in the morning." Jax said as he gave me a kiss and left to put the kids in their car seats. After Jax left with the kids Opie came over to talk to me.

" I am proud of you. You gave them a punishment worse then death." Opie told me as he raised his beer to me.

" I had a flashback to the day when I watched you burn out Kyle's tattoo and I preferred them to suffer for the rest of their lives then to get the easy way out with death." I told him as I took the last drink of my beer.

**A/N:** i have pictures on my page for the people i have made up in this story.


	6. Bring on the Twins

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Sons of Anarchy or the sing "Getting you home" by Chris Young.**

"_Honey, I know you love gettin' dressed upAnd you know I love showin' you offWatchin' your baby blue eyesDancin' in the candlelight glowAll I can think about is gettin' you homeWalkin' through the front doorSeein' your black dress hit the floorHoney there sure ain't nothingLike you lovin' me all night longAnd all I can think about is gettin' you home__" _started to play on my cell phone.

" Hello Shelbbers. What is up sweet pea." I said answering my phone.

" We got an earlier flight and we leave in twenty minutes."

" Woot Woot. I will be there with my best friend to pick you up when you land. Has everything been shipped?"

" Of course it has and I want to hear about the boyfriend I got a text message about."

" Ok I promise to tell you. See you soon."

" Love you, big sister."

" Love you too, baby sister." I replied closing my phone. " Tig, is my oil change done?"

" yes and it has new brakes too." he replied looking up from his sweet butt.

" ok good. I have to leave now." I said grabbing my keys from the bar.

" Hell no you are not leaving. We just got you back." Chibs yelled at me as he jumped up.

" I am picking up my friend for Juice at the airport and the secret I told you about. Jax is with the kids at Auntie Gemma's so how is going with me?" I said to everyone.

" Me of course." my best friend Opie yelled.

" yes Opie you should go and you will love it." Chibs told him.

" Shut up Chibs or I will not tell you anything again." I yelled at him as we walked out of the clubhouse.

" What was Chibs talking about?" Opie asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

" nothing. He was just being Chibs." I said trying to lie but it was no use he knew me to well.

" your lying." he said as he looked at me.

" I am. I will tell you. Shelby is a twin and her sister is coming with her to meet you." I told him defeated.

" you are now my best friend ever." he exclaimed.

" you better tell Jax that." I said as we pulled into the airport.

**On the plane…**

" Do you think they will like us?" Shelby asked her sister Sara.

" Of course. Nina told them about how we are and how we were raised. They are going to love us when they find out that we are the president of the Top Hatters daughters." Sara told her sister.

"_Touch down in Oakland in 10 minutes." _the pilot of the plane said over the loudspeaker.

" Woot woot." the twins said.

**In the airport…**

We sat at the terminal waiting for the twins to exit the plane.

" do you think this girl is going to like me?" Opie asked.

" yes Opie. I have showed her pictures of you and every time she melted." I explained. " Sara is just like you except the fact that you have a penis. She is a mechanic and a damn good one. I just hope that Clay will give her a job."

" I will give her a job." Opie laughed.

" Pervert!!" I yelled at him.

" well I learned from the best." he answered.

" Chibs!!" we laughed together.

" well, we are glad to see that you are not nervous about us meeting the family." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw four arms open to me. I jumped into those arms for a hug. " Sar Bear and Shelbbers I am so glad to see you guys. I have missed you guys so much."

" Nina will you stop making a scene because I think my cut does that enough." Opie told me.

" Oh Shit. Sorry Opie. These are my best friends with out the extra appendage. Sara is in the pink and Shelby is in the blue. Girls this is my best friend Opie." I introduced them. Sara started to say something but I cut her off. " Yes Sara that Opie."

" Well hello there rebel. As Nina said I am Sara." she said with an evil smile.

" Damn Nina you were not lying they are just like you. Even down to the evil smile." Opie explained. " it is nice to meet you girls but we need to leave we are in MAYAN territory."

" now that the intros are over we can leave because I know Shelby wants to meet Juice." I explained. " all of your house stuff with the shipping?" Shelby nodded her head yes.

" what is in the shipping?" Opie asked as we go into the car.

" my stuff for the shop I am starting, Sara's tools and the house stuff for the girl's house that is next door to mine and Jax's house." I explained as we left the parking lot.

**Back at the clubhouse…**

" I think Baby Nina has something up her sleeve." Tig said to Clay.

" She always does Tig. I guess we just have to wait and see but she asked if we could use one more mechanic." Clay said as he looked out of the window to see the SUV pull into the parking lot and watched for people exit the car. " I figured it out Tig. The girl for Juice is a twin and the twin is all over Opie."

" Honeys I am home!!!" I yelled as I walked into the clubhouse. " I want you to introduce you guys to Sara and Shelby. Sara is with Opie and Shelby is here for my brother. So no funny business Tig or I will have to kick your butt."

" But Nina where is mine." Chibs yelled.

" she will be here another day. Because I have one for you, Tig, and Kip coming soon. They all are friends of mine and I want you guys to treat them right. Got it or you will have the pillars done to you too. They all grew up around a club so they know discretion." I explained as I got the girls and Opie a beer. " Uncle Clay the job I asked you about is for Sara. She is almost as good of a mechanic as Tig over there and the building I asked you about is for my parlor because all of my other girls are massage therapists with me."

" you say it. It is done Baby Nina you know that." Clay said. " Sara, Shelby welcome to the family."

" Where is Juice?" I asked Tig.

" Chapel." he replied.

" Can we talk about the girls?" Clay asked.

" yea. In the chapel?" I asked. Clay added with a nod. " ok." I said walking toward the chapel with the girls.

**A/N: **stay tuned for the introduction into the twins lives and the Tara drama


	7. Intros and Tara Drama

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

**Inside the Chapel…**

As we all walked into the chapel I saw my brother and Kip working on the computer. " I hope you guys are not looking at porn because Juice the girl I got for you is right here and the girl for you Kip will be here in a week." I said as I closed the laptop.

" Damn Nina you know how to pick girls." my brother said making his way over to Shelby. " I am Juice." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" Nina I love you for bringing me here because the sure don't make them like this in Murphys." Shelby told me with a evil smile.

" where did you learn that smile Shelby because it looks like Nina's evil smile?" Juice asked.

" I taught her and Sara everything they know." I told Juice. " Can we sit so we can talk about the twins please."

" sure Nina and you can sit in Jax's seat." Uncle Clay said. " every phone goes in the box. That includes you new girls to."

" we know Clay we have been around clubs our whole lives." Sara told Clay.

" Nina said that you girls ran with the Top Hatters. May I ask how you know them?" Tig said looking at the twins.

" well our father is part of the original members that formed the Sierra Mountains chapter of the Top Hatters." Shelby replied. " he is now the president of the chapter." Sara added.

" are you telling us that your father is Rich Whitford?" Piney asked.

" the one and only." Shelby said with a smile.

" well we approve of you girls hanging around. Now Sara, Nina asked me about a job in the shop for you. So what can you do in a garage?" Clay asked.

" well I rebuilt my first car engine at 10 and I built my first bike at 12 and that was from the ground up. I have always been around bikes and mine will be here in a week. It is the bike I built from the ground up." Sara told everyone.

" Well boys I think we just got ourselves a new mechanic and Opie I don't want to see her underwear all over my garage ok." Clay said as he got up.

" Well I cant make any promises." Opie said with a laugh as we exited the chapel.

**The Next morning…**

" Jax it is time to wake up." I told him as I shook him awake.

" morning sweetheart." Jax said. " can we talk about the kids before we go to the hospital for their check ups."

" sure baby what do u want to know about the twins?" I asked.

" well when I was giving them a bath last night I saw a scar on both of twins' stomachs that looks like Abel's. why do they have that scar." he said while getting in his jeans.

" oh that scar. Well they were 2 months early and they both had a tear in there stomachs so they had to have surgery. Alyssa had a broken arm at birth because her doctor pulled her out by her arm. Matthew broke his leg at 2 months old because he and Alyssa we laying in their cribs and Matthew got his leg stuck in the slats and wiggled." I told him as I got dressed. " how about Abel?"

" well Wendy shot up while she was pregnant and he was born early. He also had a tear in his stomach and he was born with the family flaw." Jax told me as we brushed our teeth.

" Well I am sorry she is a bitch and she shot up but I m going to love him like he was my own." I told him.

" I know and I am going to add Alyssa and Matthew's names to my chest like Abel's." he told me.

" well I am going to add Abel's name to my ankle like the twins." I said going to strap the kids in their car seats.

**Hospital Drama…**

" We have an appointment with Dr. Knowles at 10 for Alyssa and Matthew Ortiz and Abel Teller." I told the nurse.

" She will be with you momentarily. Have a seat in the waiting room please." she responded.

" Nina Ortiz what the hell are you doing back in Charming?" I heard my ex best friend's voice.

" Nice to see you to Tara. Can you please just give my children their check ups and leave me the hell alone." I responded.

" Do you even know who the father is you little slut?" she asked.

" That would be me Tara." Jax responded after he unbuckled the children.

" that cant be. You were with Wendy four months ago." She responded. " That is why you couldn't be with me."

" well even if he was with you the day I got back he would have left you stupid ass because you have always tried to change who his and not just accept it." I told her with a smug smile.

" No he wouldn't have because I would have been the best mother for Abel and you know it bitch." Tara responded.

" Actually Tara, I would have left you because as Nina said, you have always wanted to change me and you never accepted me or my family and I think Gemma would have made my life hell even if I thought bout being with you." Jax replied. " now will you please give my children their shoots so we can leave and paint the children's rooms." Jax told her placing the kids on the table.

" This is not over." Tara said as she looked at the kids. " rub the spots where I give them there shots so the don't knot up."

" Thanks and stay away from my kids, my boyfriend, and my club." I said as we exited the room.

" We will see about the boyfriend part." Tara said.

" Well that was interesting. May I ask why you and her don't get along?" Jax asked as we exited the hospital.

" well lets just say she has always had a thing for you and I was always in the way." I told him as we placed to car seats in the car.

" well you don't have to worry about her because I will always be yours and no one else's." Jax said as we started of toward the garage.

**At the Garage…**

As we pulled into the garage I saw a storage unit. " I guess that would be the girls' stuff and my shop things." I said.

" what girls? I thought only one was coming." he said getting Abel and Matthew's car seats out.

" well it was a surprise for Opie. Now lets get inside so you can meet the girls." I told him going to the door. Walking thru the door I noticed no one was up. " I am going to wake up Opie, Juice and the girls so you can meet them."


	8. scared and intro the other family

**Disclaimer:** still do not own Sons of Anarchy.

I walked to Juice's room and found Shelby and Juice cuddling. I took a picture of them for later on to show the club.

" Shelby your dad is at the door with his shotgun looking for you." I yelled to her.

" OH Shit!!" she said jumping out of bed pulling the sheet with her and leaving a naked Juice on the bed.

" Oh fuck. Juice cover yourself. I am permanently scared now." I yelled covering my eyes.

" Shit Nina. Get the fuck out of my room." ye yelled at me as he covered himself with a pillow.

" I am leaving. Get dressed and be in the living room ASAP." I said as I left to wake Opie and Sara.

" Get up you two and wait till I am out of the room to uncover because I already saw enough people's junk. Meeting in the living room ASAP and Sara your tools and bike is here." I said from the opened door. Then turned and headed to the living room. As I entered the living room I saw the rest of the club playing with the kids.

" Ok since everyone is here I have one thing to say. If I walk in to another room to wake you guys up for breakfast and I see your extra appendage I will cut it off." I told everyone I handed the bottles from the diaper bags to the guys holding the kids.

" Shit, Jax how do you deal with her bitchiness?" Bobby asked with a laugh.

" The same way we have for the last five years." Shelby told everyone as Juice and her entered the room.

" Shut up and just agree." Sara concluded as she and Opie filed in.

" Fuck that. You are not the boss of my shit. I will let it hang out if I want to." Tig said as he jumped up. I walked over to Tig with a smile on my face. I grabbed a hold of his balls and twisted through his pajama pants.

" How about you ask Sara what happened the last time she and I got into an argument." I said with a smile as I continued to twist what was in my hand.

" Sara what happened last time you to got in a argument?" Chibs asked. " Baby Nina we have to make a run in three days so please let go of Tig."

" Ok I will let go." I released Tig and went and sat down on Jax's lap in the couch.

" Well, the last time Nina and I got in an argument it was 3 years ago and she broke my leg, arm and four ribs on my left side and dislocated my right shoulder." Sara said from the floor in front of Opie.

" I don't believe that shit because the Baby Nina I know would not hurt a fly." Uncle said while he played airplane with Alyssa.

" Well Uncle Clay if you think I cant hurt a fly then who is your best fight then?" I responded.

" Half Sack why?" He look at me as he passed Alyssa to Opie.

" Because I am going to prove you wrong and I have not fought anyone in a long time. Before you say anything about me fighting off Geoff I am going to tell you now. I was sick and I was very tired from work so don't tell me that I could have fought him off." I told everyone. " so set up and area and place your bets because I want some incentive to fight him."

" Ok, who is going to be the money holder?" Opie asked.

" Shelby because she is better at math. Sara is the announcer." I told them a I took off my shirt revealing my sports bra.

" Damn it Nina put your clothes on." Juice yelled at me.

" No. you permanently scared me with the picture I got as I woke you up this morning so you can deal with looking at my sports bra." I told as I stretched my arms and legs.

" Place your bets boys." Shelby told the guys.

" Fifty on the prospect." Tig told her.

" Same here." Opie, Piney, Chibs, and Juice told her.

" I got a hundred and dish duty for a week on prospect." Uncle Clay told Shelby. " are you going to place a bet Jax?"

" No. I have to sleep and be a parent with her so I am just going to watch." Jax told everyone as he finished placing the kids in their play pen.

" Pussy." Opie yelled at him.

" Do you want to fight to Opie." he shook his head no. " Then leave Jax alone." I told him.

" Lets do this." Sara said from the middle of the ring. " Rules Knock out or tap out to win. Shake hands and come out swinging."

The bell rang. Kip came out and connected a left hand to me shoulder and a right kick to my leg. I threw a right hand to his jaw and connected to make him get off balance. I jumped up and threw a round house kick to his jaw that made him pass out.

" Winner is Nina 'mama bear' Ortiz." Sara said as she raised my hand.

" That would be $350 and a week of dishes for Clay to Nina." Shelby said as I woke up Kip.

" Shelby will you get me the aspirin out of my purse and bring me a bottle of water for Kip." I said as I sat Kip up.

" Already did." Sara said handing me the bottles.

" What happened?" Kip asked while rubbing his jaw.

" I kicked your ass." I told him as I handed him the aspirin.

" Baby Nina where did you learn to do that?" Chibs finally ask while everyone else was still speechless.

" His name in Neil, I meet him in a bar in Washington when some guy was giving me a hard time. He is a Marine Corps sniper and he is currently in Iraq for his 5th tour. He taught me kick boxing, judo, and straight boxing so I could defend myself while he was away. He totally picked up the big brother role when we first met. He is coming home soon from Iraq and he is going to come and see me and the twins and I want him to meet my family because you would love you guys. I know for a fact that him and you, Chibs will hit it off perfect." Told them as I was making breakfast.

" Is his last name Hamilton?" Kip finally asked.

" Yes. Do you know him?" I asked as I started to plate the food.

" yes I know him. I was his spotter for his first 3 tours to Iraq because I got hurt and that is totally like Neil to. He has always picked up the big brother role for girls that remind him of his sister Bee because when we were in high school are friend from the wrestling team raped Bee and them beat her with in an inch of her life. His dad, Pat, Neil, our friend Lance, and I found him and that was the first time we killed anyone." Kip said as he helped me place the tables.

" Did Bee by chance call you Kipper?" Sara asked as she sat down at the table.

" Yes. How did you know that?" Kip asked looking at her like she was crazy.

" because she is coming here for you in about a week." Shelby concluded.

" yea she has had a crush on you since you defended her like that when she was a freshman." I told him as I handed him his plate. " Oh on the subject of the girls coming. Chibs do you by chance like smaller girls and Tig can your be able to kick you ass?"

" well I have no problem with smaller girls that are easier to throw around the bedroom." Chibs said looking up from his plate.

" good because your girl is like 5 feet tall. But she has an ass for days." I said as me and the twin girls started to laugh.

" No Nina my girl can kick my ass as long as it is in the bedroom." Tig said with a laugh.

" that is good because she is about at mean as I am." I told him picking up the empty plates.

" Nina, who are you bringing for them?" Kip asked as he went throw out the garbage.

" Bee's two best friends, Meg and Meagan. Why?" I asked.

" Meg and Meagan great. This is going to get interesting." Kip said with a laugh

" Half Sack what do you know that the rest of us don't?" Clay asked as he started on his dish duty.

" Well Meg is my adopted family's daughter and Meagan's brother is my best friend outside of the club." he replied. " oh but before I forget. Meg and Bee's dads were in the Navy Seals together and Meagan's brother is the quarter back of the Oakland raiders."

**A/N:**

the girls will be further discussed in the next chapter.


	9. girls and the dreaded phone call

_**Disclaimer: **__still do not own Sons of Anarchy_

_**A/N: **__pictures of people that have entered and are about to enter the story located on my profile._

_**Previously:**_

" _Well Meg is my adopted family's daughter and Meagan's brother is my best friend outside of the club." he replied. " oh but before I forget. Meg and Bee's dads were in the Navy Seals together and Meagan's brother is the quarter back of the Oakland raiders." _

" Are you serious. My girl's brother is Tj Bradley?" Tig asked still in shock.

" Yes I am serious and Kip you forgot two important members of the family." Shelby said as she place the kids on the ground to play with Jax, Opie, and Juice.

" Shit I forgot. The two important members I forgot are Meg's brother Ky and Bee's brother Lance. We will start with Lance. Lance is a Master Sergeant in the marine corps. He is a four time state champion for wrestling. He also is the one that pinned Juice in his final match his freshman. On to Ky. He is Bee's best friend and is currently Neil's spotter. He is a bad ass football player. He had NFL offers when he was still in high school but he wanted to be a marine. He will totally fit in with us. He has been around motorcycles longer than I have." Kip concluded by taking a drink of his coffee.

" So your telling us that the guy that pinned Juice in the first period is your girl's brother." Jax finally said.

" Yep. He is a fucking hilarious guy. He also was my drill instructor for boot camp." Kip added.

" Sara are you related to anyone besides Shelby here?" Opie asked.

" Yes. Bee is our cousin." Sara told everyone.

" Kipster here gave me my biggest fear of my life when I was like 10." Shelby said looking at Kip.

" Did you just call me Kipster? I have not been called that in years." Kip said. "Oh fuck. Does uncle Jim know where you guys are?"

" Not yet. And are you going to tell everyone how we know each other." Shelby said.

" will some one please tell me why Kip and the twins are talking like they have known each other their whole lives?" Jax finally exclaimed.

" That is because we have Jax. Kip use to stay with us when Rex and him would get in arguments." Sara told him.

" Who is Uncle Jim?" Piney asked

" Hells Angles President." Shelby told him

" What is this MC anonymous?" Chibs said with a laugh.

" when I heard their last name last night I did not think about it because I have not seen them in years. And I just thought it was just a fluke that they had the same names so I did not ask. But if you guys want to know what Shelby's fear is it is clowns. I dressed up as a dead clown and hid under her bed on their birthday and scared the shit out of her." Kip said with a laugh. " what did you guys do. You don't look the same?"

" Boob jobs." the girls said at the same time.

" What?" Opie and Juice yelled.

" Secrets out." I told everyone.

" That's ok we can keep the other secrets for when the other three get here." Shelby said with a smile.

" I agree with you on that twin." Sara chuckled.

" agreed." I said changing Abel's diaper.

**That Evening…**

"_I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waistAnd a round thing in your face You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I wanna get with you And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes me so horny" ( owned my Sir-Mix-A-Lot) _rang from my phone.

" what's up princess."

" Nothing much sexy. I just called to tell you that we got the keys to the house in the mail and we have already packed and will be there in 3 days."

" Sweet. Me and the girls move into our houses in like 5 days. We told the guys about you girls and they are really excited to meet you girls. But I have to ask you a question."

" Shoot."

" are you really ready to see your brother Kip?"

" absolutely. I have not seen him since he first left for Iraq and I have missed him so much."

" ok. Cool. I know he is dying to see you. He already gave Chibs the big brother speech."

" sounds like Kip. But I have bad news for you."

" ok let me hear it."

" Uncle Jim called and all of us girls are to be at the crab feed for Uncle Rich's club and we are to bring our significant other along with the rest of the club."

" that is just freaking great. He knows I hate those fucking uniforms and being whistled at like a dog. I hope they all know that my real big brother is going to be there and will not hesitate to beat some ass."

" well there is good new to."

" Ok what is it?"

" The military guys will be home and they are staying with us in Charming for 6 months."

" that is awesome I cant wait to see them again. Lets hope all of the dads cam hold there liquor this time."

" yea tell me about it. Ok I got to finish painting my room so we can sell the house. I love you sexy and will see you soon."

" ok princess. Love you too." I said as we hung up the phone.

" What is will all of the swearing darling" Jax asked as he exited the kids room at Gemma and Clay's.

" That was an excited phone call." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a kiss.

" that sound more like a pissed off phone call." he said against my lips.

" we have to go talk to Clay real quick." I told him as we separated for air.

" lets go." he said as he took my hand and lead me down stairs to the kitchen.

When we reached the bottom I saw Clay and Gemma in the kitchen.


	10. telling the guys Shelby's story

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Sons of Anarchy.

" Ma, Clay. Nina has to talk to you." Jax said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Ok. What is up baby." Gemma said as she handed me and Jax a beer.

" I got an interesting phone call from one of my girls that is coming." I told them as I took a drink of my beer.

" What did she have to say?" Clay asked.

" well you are not going to like it. The girls and I are requested to be at the crab feed next week." I told them

" absolutely not. I will not have my brother's girls let alone my children's mother in one of those uniforms." Jax said raising his voice.

" I agree with Jax on this one Nina." Clay backed Jax.

" Uncle Jim is the one that requested us to be there. A plus is that all of the Sons are to be there and the military boys come home tomorrow and will be there too." I said as I massaged Jax's shoulders.

" Fine. I will not make that big of a deal about going but I hope everyone knows that if they even look at you wrong that they will have to deal with the whole club." J ax said as he kissed my hand.

" What do you say about this Clay?" Gemma asked.

" I do not like those uniforms either but I trust Nina's judgment on if they are protected because after the show I got this morning I would not mess with her and I don't think Tig would either and he cant keep his dick in his pants." Clay said as he got another beer.

" What show Nina Bug?" Gemma asked.

" I kicked Half Sack's ass and Uncle Clay got a week of dish duty at the clubhouse." I said with a chuckle.

" I take one day off of work and I miss an ass kicking and I change to see Clay do dishes. This is bull shit." Gemma said with a laugh.

" enough laughing at my expense and lets go tell the guys because I can tell they are not going to like it." Clay said as he slipped in his cut and kissed Gemma.

" Auntie Gemma can you watch the kids they are all asleep?" I asked pulling on my sweatshirt.

" If you have to ask then I have taught you nothing." She said heading for the stairs.

**Meanwhile at the Clubhouse…**( Kip's POV)

" Prospect why didn't you tell me about your past?" Chibs asked as he walked into my room.

" I didn't tell anyone because I am ashamed of it. My mom wrote me in Iraq after her and my dad got in a fight over me. She wrote that I ripped her family from her. She said that it was my fault that my brother turned down the NFL to be a marine and that my sister did not marry her high school boyfriend because I filled her head with love non sense. That crushed me so bad that I never looked back to where I came from because I thought that my dad felt the same way." I said with a tear in my eye.

" You mom is a bitch. She has never liked people thinking for themselves. Things she blamed you for were not your fault. Ky has always wanted to be like his big brother. Meg's ex boyfriend was a dick and treated her like shit. She wanted to marry for love not money or power." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Sara standing at the door. " Sorry to eavesdrop but Clay is here and he wants to see everyone in the living room."

" It is ok to eavesdrop because I know you and Shelby know what she is like and thank you for that." I said as I passed and kissed the top of her head.

(Nina's POV)

" ok Nina has an announcement to make." Clay said "the floor is yours Nina"

" Thank you. Shelby or Sara did one of you guys get a call from your dad?" Shelby nodded. " ok so you girls know what this is about." I said

" Yea I told Sara but not the guys." Shelby added.

" Well I got a call from your sister tonight Kip." I told him.

" Is something wrong?" he asked.

" Not exactly." I said then Kip interrupted me with " what do you mean ' not exactly'."

" Well Uncle Jim called and requested that all of us girls work the crab feed next week." I told him.

" No. I will not have my sister and friends being paraded around like they are pieces of meat. Not happening." Kip yelled.

" I said that to Half Sack. But Nina assured me that they will be ok because all of the military guys and all of us will be there." Jax told him. " Between them and us I think they will be ok."

" What do you say Clay?" Tig asked.

" I agree with how they are paraded around but I trust Nina's judgment on protection. I think we should go because I don't what the HA on my ass. But I want one of us with the girls at all times." Clay said.

" Even in the bathroom?" Sara asked

" yes even in the bathroom. But no funny shit because we will be in Top Hatter country." Clay concluded. I turned to Shelby and asked " are you ready to face him. And to talk about it?"

" Yea I am ready to face him and what he did to me." She said turning to face Juice. " I have to tell you guys some thing."

" Good ahead sweetheart. We are all listening." Piney told her.

" well 5 years ago I had a boyfriend and he keep pressuring me into sex and I keep telling him no. well my mom got cervical cancer and she could not have any more kids. She really wanted a boy. Well I volunteered to carry my brother for her. I took a home pregnancy a couple after the egg was implanted to see if it took and it did. Well David came over and found the pregnancy test and I accused me of cheating on him." She started to sob.

" it is ok sweetie you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Opie told her.

" No I need to. Well he was really mad and he got violent towards me. He pushed me around and then he kneed me in the stomach and threw me down the stair in my house and left. My mom found me and took me to the doctors to see if I was ok. I started to bleed on the way there and I had a miscarriage. I killed my baby brother. He was mi familia and I was suppose to protect him and I failed at that." she said finally breaking down.

" OK that is enough for tonight. Come on Shel lets get you to bed." Sara said. " Nina will you finish for her?"

" Sure. I love you girls and I will see you in the morning." I said as the exited the room. " As you can tell even 5 years later she still feels guilt. Her due date is coming up next week so she might be distant then. So don't push her to talk to you. Let her come to you. He made it look like she tripped down the stairs. So when I was pregnant I was not allowed to walk down stairs by myself. We have keep her away from the crab feed the past five years but we cant make excuses anymore because Jim will catch on."

" why would someone do that to her. She is so selfless." Juice asked.

" because he was a dick and did not deserve her." I told him.

"Does her mom know what really happened that day?" Opie asked.

" No she does not. I cant face her with the truth. My dad would flip out and chain me to my bed and never let me leave his sight." we heard from the bar. We all turned to see Shelby.

" Shelby come here." Chibs said. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. " you never have to worry about anyone here hurting you ok. We all love you like a sister and a girl friend. So never be afraid of us."

" Thank you guys for being so excepting of my and my problems." she said as she walked around and gave everyone a kiss on the cheek.

" we all have our share of problems little one." Clay said as she walked down the hall to her room. " Juice you better take care of her or I will personally beat your ass."

" Don't worry Clay I will I promise. I am going to bed good night." he said exiting the room.

" I feel bad for her Clay what are we going to do?" Opie asked

" we wait and see if the ass hole tries anything at the feed. But it is late and we have a busy day tomorrow so we are going to take off. Good night boys." Clay said exiting the room followed by me and Jax.


	11. trouble and new arravels

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sons of anarchy.

The next three days passed in a blur of moving in and arranging the parlor. Sara was fitting in with the guys in the garage great.

" Nina do you think that Juice really likes me?" Shelby asked one day as we were getting ready to leave the parlor to get lunch.(italics Shelby, underlined is David)

" Of course he does. Why do you ask?"

" _Because of all my problems in the past?"_

"you have less problems then I do. But Jax still likes me."

" _but you grew up with all of the guys"_

" that does not matter to them. I know Juice and he looks at you the same way he looks at the twins. With love and admiration."

" _I hope so because I am falling hard for him."_

" that is great. Lets get out of here and see if the girls are there yet." I yelled from the back.

" _ok lets go."_ she yelled back. She was interrupted by the bells above the door. _" we are closed"_

" I know that Shelby but I was looking for something extra from you." the man replied as Shelby turned around.

" _how did you find me David?"_

" I tracked your cell phone number. Now are you ready to come home?" David said.

"_NO I have a life here. And if you don't mind I would like to get back to it." she told him turning for the back._

David grabbed her arm and spun her around. " no your life is in Murphys with me."

"_Nina call the boys please." Shelby yelled almost in tears._

" Why?" I asked coming around the corner. " Oh. Fuck. Get the hell out of my shop."

"Not with out Shelby." He responded to me.

" I am calling them right now Shelby. I said walking to the back to get my phone. I dialed the garage.

"_Teller-Morrow Kip speaking."_

" Kip send Juice and Jax to the shop please we have a problem."

" _what kind of problem?"_

" David found Shelby. He is at my shop now."

"_They just left."_

" Thank you." I told him closing my phone. " they will be here in 5 minutes." I said coming around the corner again. I saw David with a gun pointed at Shelby. " David put the gun down and no one with get hurt."

"Why so she can leave me again I don't think so." he yelled at me.

" David you need to let her go or you are not walking away from this." I told him walking towards Shelby.

"Don't go near her or I will shoot you." he told me.

I looked up and saw Juice, Jax and Tig standing by the door guns drawn. " Shot me or her and the guys behind you will make you disappear." I told him. He turned around to see three guns pointed at him.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" he asked.

" they are my protection detail better know as my boyfriend, my brother and trigger happy." as I said this I grabbed Shelby and pushed her towards the back room.

" ok now that the girls are out of harms way you need to put the gun down so we can talk about this." Jax said.

"Fuck that you guys don't want to talk you want to take Shelby away from me." David responded.

" Shelby has not been yours for five years. She is now with Juice so you need to get that thru your head." Tig said to him.

" hell now." David yelled as he shot the glass behind the gut out.

" Fuck this." Tig yelled as he shot David in the shoulder. He walked towards David. " Give me one good reason not to shot you in the head and kill you now?"

"_Tig please don't kill him. I want him to look at my dad and tell him the reason he does not have the soon he always wanted." _Shelby sobbed in my shirt as I passed her to Juice as he came near me.

" you are so lucky that I love Shelby and respect her choices." Tig told him going to put his gun away.

" Tig give me the gun." I told him.

" Why Nina?" Tig asked looking at me like I had two heads.

" Cops. You boys need to get out of here and go beck to the garage. I will deal with this and we will see you there soon. Oh before I forget did the girls show up yet?" I asked.

" no not yet. But I will greet them and tell them you will be there shortly." Jax said giving me a kiss and then collecting the boys to leave.

**At the Garage…**

Three unknown cars pulled in to the garage parking lot in a 'V' shape. A porche leading, a Chevy truck on the right and a camaro on the left. Jax and Opie saw the cars pull up and exited the garage to greet the new comers. The girls in the cars got out and walked over to the first car. The boys got over to the cars.

"Can we help you girls with something." Opie asked.

" Yes. We are looking for my brother and Nina." the smaller girl said.

"oh you girls must be Nina's friends. Well I am Jax and this is Opie. Nina should be here soon as for your brother he is working right now. We can take you into the clubhouse to wait for them to be finished." Jax said.

"well I am Meg, the blonde is Meagan and the other brunette is Bee." Meg told them as they followed the boys to the clubhouse.

" can I ask a question." Bee finally said as they entered the clubhouse.

" Sure sweetheart. What is your question." Opie said as he got beers from the cooler.

" please don't call me that. But where is Nina and Shelby. I saw Sara in the garage working on a bike." Bee stated.

" well Shelby and Nina ran into a little problem at the shop that ended with a shot." Jax said as he placed his beer bottle on the bar.

" what kind of problem. If you don't mind me asking." Meagan said.

" a guy came for Shelby. But she did not want to go with him so he pulled a gun. Our boy Tig is a little trigger happy when it comes to girls being in trouble." Jax said as he finished his beer.

" David." all the girls said at the same time.

" yea how did you girls know that." Jax asked looking a little confused.

" he is my half brother." Meagan said a little disappointed. She was going to explain more but was interrupted by the rest of the guys and girls walking in the door.

" oh my goodness. Girls get over here and hug me." Nina yelled at the girls.

**(Nina's POV)**

The girls ran over to me and I saw the guys walking over towards Jax and Opie.

" I cant believe you guys are finally here. I have missed you so much." I said hugging all of the girls. " Princess did you get a chance to talk to Kip yet?" I asked as I began to walk towards Jax and the bar.

" No not yet Sexy. I have not but seeing he just walked past me I don't think he wants to see me." Meg replied in a sad voice.

" he will come around just you watch." I said giving her a wink. I turned a gave Jax a kiss.

" how did it go after we left babe." Jax asked

" great. I patched up his shoulder and chief was the arresting officer." I told him as I took a drink oh his beer. I turned to look ate the girls " oh shit I forgot to introduce the girls to the guys. Girls this is my family and soon to be yours too. The guy with the Mohawk in my brother Juice, the guy with the oxygen in my uncle Piney, the other old guy is my uncle Clay, the short guy with the pop belly is Bobby, the piercing blue eyes is Tig, the sunglasses is Chibs and you girls have meet Jax, Opie, and Kip." I turned and look at the rest of the guys. " guys the blonde in Meagan, the short one is Meg, and the other brunette is Bee. Now Kip get your ass over there and hug your sister. She has not seen or heard from you in 4 years. She misses her brother. If you ignore her anymore or treat her like shit. I swear to god kick your ass worst then I did a couple days ago. Now you two get caught up then we will move all of the shit the needs to be moved into the three houses moved in." I told everyone as I walked out the door to clear my head.

**A/N: **I am sorry it has taken this long to update I have been really busy. I will try and up date another time this week. Please stick with me.


	12. Brother & Sister reunion and more

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons Of Anarchy.

As I walked outside I finally let the tears fall from my eyes. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't even look to see who it was.

"What is wrong sweet pea?" I turned to see my uncle Piney looking down at me.

" Nothings wrong. Just overwhelmed uncle Piney." I told him wiping my tears away.

"Now I may not have seen you in 5 years. But you still can not lie worth shit. So lets stop that and you tell uncle Piney what is wrong." he told me as he sat down next to me.

" It is just that I have had to comfort Meg on his birthday for the past 4 years because she couldn't find him. Every year on his birthday she would sit in her room all day in one of his shirts and clinging to his letterman's jacket crying. She refused to eat or drink anything. I cant and wont deal with that this year. I just don't know what to do anymore uncle Piney. I could really use some of your great advice that you would give uncle John right now." I told him finally looking at him.

" Come here baby doll." he said pulling me onto his lap. " All you can do is just talk to Sack about it. You need to tell him what you had to do for the past 4 years. Now for the advice I gave John. Well you are some mush like him sweet pea. He was always trying to take care of everyone else but himself. You are just like that. I think that is what scares your auntie Gemma. She sees her late husband in you and you don't. sometimes I have to catch myself from calling you John. But lets go inside and get a drink." he told me as we got up and walked to the door. When I opened to door I saw Meg going over to Kip.

" Kip can we go and talk or do you want to talk right here?" I heard Meg ask.

" Can talk to me here. But I have nothing to say to you." Kip told her turning around to the bar.

" Kip Christopher do not turn away from me." She yelled at him turning him back around to face her.

" I am surprised you even remember my name. don't give shit about missing me because I know you are just like mom." he yelled at her. She turned into her bag and pulled out his jacket and threw it at him.

" Don't sit there and yell at me and group me together with that bitch. I have spent the past 4 years looking for you. I asked every marine friend of yours if they heard from you. But I got nowhere." she yelled at him. She pushed up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows showing him her forearms. " Look Kip. This is what I did for the years I could not find you. On your birthday I would add a new one. There are 27 on each arm. I spent your birthdays crying into that jacket for my brother that I had no idea where he was." his face went from angry to sad in a blink of an eye. He tried to pull her in to a hug but she slapped his hands away. " you don't get to hurt me then comfort me to. You have no idea how many times I woke up screaming for my big brother and then looking around at the pictures on the walls knowing you where not there. When Jason raped me I screamed for you. He left me in the middle of nowhere. The whole walk home I cried because my older brother couldn't make it better for me. I called every number I could remember for you that night and got nothing. I really hate mom for what she did but telling you that she did not want you anymore. I still love you. You are my big brother and will always be. But right now I cant even look at you. I am going to my house before I kick your ass." Meg finished yelling at him and made her way over to the door where I was with tears streaming down her face. " I love you Sexy and I will see you later." with that she left.

" Chibs will you follow her because if you saw her arms she is not very stable." I asked as I made my way towards the bar. I got a nod from him and then he was out the door. I walked over to the bar and looked at Kip who had tears in his eyes. " you crying is not going to make it better. You have to get her trust back. I spent 4 years trying to get her trust someone but got nowhere. And you know why." I said to him as I kissed his cheek and walking away. The next thing I saw was Opie flying in the air onto the bar with his hand twisted funny. I turned to see how had his arm and it was Bee. " Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. The next thing I saw was six guns pointed at Bee. " Put the fucking guns away. She is not going to hurt him." I yelled at the guys. I saw the girls and Kip laughing at the scene in front of them. I walked over to Bee. " Bee let him go. He does not know. You have to explain to them. Can you please release Opie." I said to her in her ear. She let him go and helped him down from the bar. " Now that everyone got a show can we go and set up the houses and so Kip can apologize to his sister." I heard a bunch of grumbled yeses. We all got into your cars and on bikes and headed to the respected houses. We took about 4 hours to set up all the houses and were back at the garage for the bbq and party for the girls. Jax came over to talk to me as I watched the party unfold in front of me.

" what's wrong babe?" he asked as he pulled me into an embrace.

" I am just worried is all." I told him as I buried my head in to his chest.

" What are you worried about?" he asked.

" how that club is going to take it when they find out about the girls' pasts and when the military boys get here. I jus t don't want my really family and my adoptive family to fight. I have always belonged to SAMCRO but now a part of me belongs to the marines. I have no idea what to do." I told him as I looked up to him. He leaned down to me and placed father soft kisses on my lips. He kissed me harder and traced my lower lip with his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I allowed this and we where fighting for dominance when we had to break for air.

" don't worry about where you fit in. both parts of you are important. They are what makes you who you are. Plus I love both parts." he said as we turned to see the party. As we turned around I saw someone go flying through the air again. I looked to see who it was and saw Kip on the ground with Bee pinning his arms under her knees and pulled her fist back to punch him. I whistled to get her attention. " Bee! don't punch him yet. Wait till I get over there." I yelled running over to them with Jax hot on my heels. " What happened Bee?" I asked as I pulled her off of Kip and she collapsed into my arms.

" He grabbed my from behind around the waist and I got scared. I have to get over this but I don't know how Nina. Please help me." she said as she began to cry.

" Shh Bee. Shh I will take care of it. Do you want to go home?" I asked as I rubbed circles on her back. She nodded her head yes. I looked at the people gathered around the scene. I looked up to see Piney giving my a knowing look. I nodded. "ok Bee my uncle Piney is going to take you home. I will send the girls later after we explain everything to the guys. Ok?" she nodded again. Piney came over to my and took Bee out of my arms and escorted her to his three wheeler to take her home. When they exited the lot I looked around to the girls who just nodded to me. I looked at the guys who had looks of wonder on their faces. " I will explain everything when we get inside. You guys are not going to like but I want you all to listen then talk about what we are going to do about it." I said as I got up off the ground and headed to the clubhouse with every one following me. I took a deep breath after everyone took a seat and the girls came and sat beside me.

**A/N: **I am sorry for the delay on updates but here is one.


	13. Return of Tara and new additions

Disclaimer: **I still do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

**A/N: **I loved the season finale but I totally hate that they killed Half-Sack off. He was my favorite character and they just killed him. NOT COOL!

As I took another breath to tell the guys Bee's situation the door opened to revile the one person I hate more than Geoff. Tara Knowles. The other girls looked at me to see if it was the girl I told them about. I nodded at them telling them it was her. As soon as I nodded the girls where out of the guys laps and had Tara by the arms.

" What the fuck is this?" Tara yelled at the girls.

" What did I tell you about coming around my club?" I asked her as I walked over to her.

" Nina don't do it." I heard Jax call to me.

" shut up Jax. I can take care of this myself." I yelled at him without turning around.

" Ha Jax. Nina told you." I heard my stupid brother say.

" That goes for you to Juice." I replied.

" Where do you get off the right to talk to my old man skank." Tara yelled at me as I got closer. Meagan slapped her across the face to get her to shut up.

" Thank you Sweetie Pie." I told her. I turned back to Tara to continue talking to her. " Old man really? Lets see your ink. Turn her around girls." the girls turned her around. I lifted her shirt to see a crow with closed wings and started laughing. " Jax can you come here please." I called to him. He got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. When he saw what I was looking at he started laughing too. " honey, old lady tats are spread wings not closed. Plus Jax tattoo work is not shitty like the one you got. A plus side is that you marked yourself a crow eater." I finished. The other girls and guys started to laugh to. The girls let go of her and walked over to their boys and took their seats in their laps. When she realized the girls did not have her anymore she turned around and looked for an empty lap. When her eyes settled on Half-Sack she went to make her move over to him. I pulled her back by her hair to me. " He is spoken for so don't try anything with the guys here." I whispered into her ear.

" This is not over Nina. I always get what I want." Tara said as she fixed her hair.

" Yes it is." Meg yelled at her from Chibs' lap.

" who the hell do you think you are and should you be at home. It is a school night." Tara called to her with a smirk. Meg got up off of Chibs' lap and walked over to us.

" I am your worst nightmare. If you keep fucking with this club I will have you dealt with and they will have no consideration that you are a doctor." Meg told her getting in her face. Everyone started to laugh when they say the look in Tara's face. Chibs walked over to Meg and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" come on love. We don't want her to go to the cops for assault charges on you." Chibs told her and pulled her back to where they were sitting.

" I think it is time for you to leave Tara. Leave my club, my grandchildren, my goddaughter, and her friends alone or you are going to have a bigger problem then you do now." Clay told her. With that she turned around and headed to the door and exited.

" Now that that is over we can move on with the Bee situation. I understand that Sack has told you guys about the rape her freshmen year. But what he does not know is that Derek's brother raped her every year on the same day. She gave birth to a baby girl at the end of her senior year. She named her Kayla Nicole." when I said this I nodded to Shelby. She called the only person we trusted with Kayla.

" Bring her in." Shelby said into the phone and hung up. " Two minutes and you will find out who I called." she told wondering eyes.

The two minutes passed and we heard a motorcycle pull into the parking lot. As soon as Clay was beginning to say something. Happy walked in with Kayla clinging to his neck. Happy shook Kayla and she swept the room with her eyes. When her eyes landed on us girls she got a smile on her face.

" Aunties?" she asked.

" Yes baby girl. It is us." Meagan called to her. Kayla looked at Happy asking to get down.

" Sure baby girl but stay away from they guy with your Auntie Meagan. He is a meany." Happy told her with a laugh as he placed her on the floor.

" Is he as mean as you Uncle Happy?" she asked with a sweet smile.

" Almost baby girl almost." he told her as he walked over to the bar.

" Then I like him already." she said with a giggle as she made her way over to where we were.

" Ok I am confused as fuck. What is going on here." Clay yelled. As soon as the word 'fuck' left his mouth Kayla stopped and walked over to him and tapped his leg to get his attention.

" What can I do for you sweet pea?" Clay asked her.

" you can give me five dollars for the potty mouth jar please because you said a bad word." Kayla told him sticking her hand out for the money.

" Kayla Nicole! Get over here now!" Happy yelled at her from the bar. When she heard his voice she ran over to him.

" am I in trouble Uncle Happy?" She asked looking down at the floor.

" No sweetheart. But do you remember what the word was that can keep people from paying to the jar?" Happy asked squatting down to her level.

" President Uncle Happy. That was the word." Kayla told him still looking at the floor.

" Good job little one. Can you go look at the front of his cut and tell me what word you see please?" Happy told her standing up. Kayla nodded and turned away from him and walked over to Clay and tapped his leg to get his attention again.

" Can I please see the front of your cut?" She asked sweetly.

" Sure sweetheart. Can I pick you up?" Clay responded. Kayla nodded and put her arms out for him to pick her up. She looked at the patches on the front of his cut after he picked her up. She turned to look at Happy and told him the president was on the front. Happy just nodded at her. She turned back to Clay. " I am sorry mister president. You do not have to put money into the potty mouth jar." She told him sweetly and kissed his cheek. Clay just smiled at her.

" it is ok sweetheart. Do you want some chocolate?" he asked her.

" Yes please but before that can I meet everyone first and find out why mommy is not here." she said politely.

" Well sweet pea, mommy is at home right now with our friend Piney but she will be back soon." he told her. She just nodded. " The man with your aunt Nina is Jax, the man with your aunt Meg is Chibs, the man with your aunt Meagan is Tig but you can call him Tigger, the man with your aunt Shelby is Juice, the man with your aunt Sara is Opie, the man with long curly hair like your is Bobby, the other man in Kip, and I am Clay. Now that we are finished with the introductions how about you go get that chocolate with Jax." Clay told her.

" Ok. Thank you." Kayla told him with a kiss on the cheek. Clay placed her on the floor and she skipped over to Jax and took his hand and followed her into the office.

" Now that there are little ears out of he room. Hap why are you here and not running the Tacoma chapter?" Clay asked.

" Well, I went nomad about 18 months ago because Geoff and I got into it. I can see that you are going to ask why I didn't take care of him after he raped Nina. I did not take care of it because Nina never told me. I stayed in the Washington area for the girls and Kayla because I have been the only male in her life since she was 2. Sack you don't have to worry about Justin because I took care of that already." Happy told everyone.

" Thanks Happy. I appreciate that." Kip told him.

" I am going to call Piney and tell him to bring Bee here right now." I told everyone as I dialed his number on my cell phone. He answered on the second ring.

" Hey sweet pea. How can I help you?" Piney answered.

" Bring yourself and Bee here now." I said and hung up.

" he is going to kick your ass bug." Opie told me in a fit of laughter.

" No he wont. He loves me to much." I said joining in on the laughter. Five minutes later we heard his motorcycle enter the parking lot. The door slammed open reviling an angry Piney and Bee.

" Nina Elizabeth! What the fuck is your problem?" Piney yelled at me as Kayla came out of the office with Jax.

" Excuse me mister but you own five dollars to the potty mouth jar." Kayla told him then noticed Bee standing behind him. "Mommy!!" she yelled throwing herself at Bee.

**A/N 2: **sorry for the other author's note but I want you to know that when the kids are not in the story they are with Gemma. And all words are 2 dollars except, 'pussy' and 'fuck' they are 5 dollars.


	14. Enter the Marines pt 1

**Disclaimer**: _I still do not own Sons of Anarchy that belongs to the gifted person of Kurt Sutter._

* * *

Bee caught her daughter when she threw herself at her mother.

" How are you baby girl? Where you a good girl for your Uncle Happy?" Bee asked placing Kayla back on her feet.

" I am really good mommy. Besides I am always a good girl for Uncle Happy because he is scary when he is mad at me." Kayla explained to her mother.

" Nina is the what you scared the crap out of me for?" Piney asked as he walked towards me.

"yes Uncle Piney. Opie told me that you would kick my butt when you got here. Are you really going to kick my butt uncle Piney?" I asked turning the puppy dogs eyes on him.

" No sweet pea I am not going to kick your butt. Just don't scary me like that again please." he said pulling me into a hug.

"Ha! Opie pay me. I told you she gets whatever she wants." we all heard Sara laugh at Opie. We all started laughing until Bee's cell phone interrupted us. Bee checked the caller I.D. and handed the phone to Kayla to answer. (_Italics= person on the phone_)

" Hello." Kayla said into the phone.

"_Hey sweet pea. Where is your momma and aunties?" the voice replied to her._

"Uncle Lance! Are uncles Neil and Ky with you? Momma and aunties are right here. Where are you?" she squealed into the phone.

"_we are all at your new house. Can I talk to your momma please?" Lance responded to her._

" OK." she said into the phone before handing it to her mother. " the phone is for you momma."

Bee took the phone from her daughter and walked outside to talk to her brother.

" Guess what aunties?" Kayla yelled skipping over to us.

" what sweetheart?" I asked squatting down to her level.

" They are here." she yelled skipping in a circle.

" Who's here baby?" Shelby asked picking her up.

" The bulldogs silly auntie." as soon as Kayla said this Shelby put Kayla down and looked at all of us girls. We all nodded and we separated to get done what we always do when they come home. The girls walked outside to get the signs out of the cars and I walked to the bar to get the beers and shots ready for them to take when they came inside. Happy looked at me and I nodded. He rummaged through Kayla's bag that was on the floor for her camo dress. When he found it he pulled it out.

" Hap why do you have a camo dress in your hand?" Tig asked with a laugh.

" do you know what the bulldog symbolizes Tigger?" Happy said making his way over to Kayla to get her dressed. Everyone shook there head no except Piney, Clay, and Kip. "Kayla do you want to tell him?" happy asked her.

" Sure Uncle Happy." she turned to Tig. " the bulldog is for the United States Marine Corps." she said with pride. As I was placing the last shot glass on the bar the other girls walked in the door with Bee in tow. Meg was carrying the banner we had made for them a few years ago.

" Can some one please hand this up for me and Kayla get into to that dress now." Meg said walking over to the group of guys.

" Ope and I will hang it." Jax said pulling Opie up with him. I got my cell phone out and called my Auntie Gemma.

" Auntie can you bring the kids to the clubhouse please." I said when she answered the phone.

"_sure baby girl. What is up?"_ she asked.

"some friends are coming to visit the girls and me. They want to meet the kids." I told her.

"_ok sweetie. I will be there in like five minutes." _she told me hanging up the phone.

" ok the kids will be here in 5 minutes. Bee how long until the guys get here?" I said to everyone.

" they will be here in like 10 minutes." Bee told me. We were all drinking our beers and Kayla was drinking her juice and playing cards with Clay and Piney. As Gemma had said she showed up 5 minutes later with the kids. When she came in she set the kids' car seats down and gave Clay a kiss on the cheek.

" What game are you playing babe?" she asked.

" I have no idea." he responded. " Kayla this is my wife Gemma. Can you say hello to her?" he asked Kayla.

" Hello Gemma. Guess what?" Kayla said to Gemma as she pushed more of her chips into the middle of the table.

" What sweet pea?" Gemma asked.

" I am beating Clay and Piney at cards." she told her with a smile.

" I see that. What game are you playing?" Gemma asked as she got a soda out of the fridge behind the bar.

" The game is called Kayla Wins." She said with a laugh. After she said this we heard a rumble of a truck coming into the parking lot.

" There here." Kayla yelled a she jumped out of her chair and rushed to the door.

" Kayla wait for your mother." Bee yelled after her. Inside we heard the closing of truck doors and Kayla's laugh. After about 3 minutes we saw the door open and in walked Kayla followed by 3 camo covered bodies and finally by Bee. As the walked more into the room me and the twins grabbed a beer and took them to our soldiers.

" Welcome home guys. We all missed you and are thank you for your service." I said giving them all a hug. The guys looked at the faces of my family and their eyes settled on Sack's face.

"Kip?" Ky asked.

" Yea Ky. Its me." he said getting up from the bar stool and headed over to his baby brother. Sack stood in front of his brother just looking at him. Ky pulled Sack into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. When Ky was finished hugging Sack the other two marines took there turns hugging there former brother in arms.

" We have missed me. All of our unit has. How is the whole half empty thing going for you?" Lance asked with a laugh.

" It is going just fine thank you." Sack said with a laugh. " can we get a toast to the marines that just got back and those who did not return to this great land of ours."

" Marines." everyone said before taking their shot.

" Nina can I meet my niece and nephew now?" Neil asked impatiently.

" that would be nephews and yes if you stop being so pushy. You just get back and you are already on my cases gosh. Grouchy marine." I said a little annoyed. " and if you keep pushing it I will have to take you to the ring outside and teach you a lesson mister."

" yeah, yeah whatever. I highly doubt that you could kick my ass. Now what are their names please." Neil said rolling his eyes.

" Your ground games sucks of I could kick you butt. But anyway your niece's name is Alyssa and the boys are Matthew with brown hair and Abel has blonde hair." I said handing a baby to each one of them.

" Damn Nina. When you wrote you said it was twins not triplets." Ky said with a laugh.

" Two dollars to the jar Uncle Ky and you too Uncle Neil." Kayla said from the floor with her dolls.

" Still doing that jar sugar." Neil asked playing with Alyssa.

" Yes. I want a pony but momma said they were to expensive. So I am going to save my own money and buy it myself." she said with a sly smile I taught her.

" That is it Nina. You can no longer spend any alone time with our niece because she is going to turn into a mini you and no one will be able to say no to her." Lance said while rocking Abel back to sleep.

" Fine. Give me back my son and have one of the other girls give you a nephew." I said rudely.

" Bug that was not very lady like." Auntie Gemma scolded me.

" Yes auntie. Would you boys like to meet my family?" I asked taking a drink of my beer while I sat on Jax's lap. The marines nodded there heads yes. " well you guys already know Kip and Happy. Jax is behind me, on my left is Opie, Juice, Tig, and my Uncle Piney. On my right is my Uncle Clay, Auntie Gemma, Bobby and Chibs. Family, the blonde is Lance, the young looking one is Ky and Neil has the big ears." I said with a laugh.

" Well I can speak for everyone here when we say thank you for your service to this country and you are always welcome her and at my home." Clay said to the marines getting up and shaking their hands.

" Nina, I thought you said you would never tell anyone about the ear thing?" Neil asked handing Alyssa to my aunt.

" You know about the ear thing too Nina." Sack asked.

* * *

A/N: this is a really long chapter and in the next update I will finish this part and the party with problems. So stay tuned and the next update will be up by Wednesday.


	15. Marines pt2 and beinging of party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sons of Anarchy.

"Of course I know about the ear thing. Do you think I should show everyone?" I asked. I received a yes from everyone except Neil.

"No! we are not going to show everyone the ear thing." Neil shouted backing up from everyone.

"Please Neil-Burt. Just once? I promise to never do it again." I said turning the puppy dog eyes on him.

" I bet she gets him to let her do it." I heard Jax say to Ky and Lance.

" I will take that bet." Ky replied to him.

"No I am good." Lance said to the boys. I got Neil backed in to the corner. I placed my arms around his waist, placed my head on his arm, and looked up at him.

"Please bubba Neil. I will never do it again." I said frowning up at him.

" Fine. Just once." he answered defeated.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Juice yelled out as Ky handed Jax a $20.

" Nina, how do you get that to work on everyone?" Sara asked.

" my Auntie Gemma and Auntie LuAnn taught me very well." I said as I winked at Gemma walking back over to everyone.

" That we did baby girl. But don't you worry girls we will teach you all too." Gemma answered with a smile.

" Great more Nina's and Gemma's around here. Boys be prepared to never get your way again." Clay said with a laugh.

" Ok enough about our tricks. Now, Neil you promised. So get your butt over here." I said smiling. Neil walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

" Lets get this over with. I just want to have a drink and sex because I have not had either in 18 months." Neil said with a laugh as he squatted down so I could jump on his back. I jumped on and poisoned my head on his left shoulder.

" Are you ready for this Neil?" I asked.

" yea just get it over with." Neil said annoyed. As I was going to begin Kip stopped me.

"I bet she gets him to collapse in 30 seconds." Kip said to everyone.

" How much?" Opie asked from the floor changing Abel.

"Fifty bucks." Kip said as he placed a fifty on the bar. Everyone took out fifty bucks and placed it on the bar.

" Kip, do I get half?" I asked with a smile. He nodded. I turned back to Neil's neck and ear. I blew all of the ear out of my lungs for about 25 seconds. As he started to lean I blew another breath on his ear. He fell forward and hit the ground. I jumped up off his back with a smile

" I guess we all lost money. But I am going to take my grandbabies home for there bed time." Gemma said and kissed Clay. " Jax will you help me with the car seats?"

"Sure Ma." Jax said as he picked up Abel and Alyssa's car seats.

" I should probably get going too. It is almost Kayla's bedtime." Bee said as she began to get up off of Kip's lap.

" I said grandbabies. That includes Kayla no sweetheart. You stay and catch up with your brothers and pick her up in the morning." Gemma told Bee. " Kayla do you want to come home with me and your cousins and get some ice cream?" she asked Kayla.

"Please mommy can I go with grandma Gemma?" Kayla asked with a puppy dog pout.

" ok. But if I hear you were bad there will be no rides with Uncle Happy for a month. Deal?" Bee told her daughter.

"Deal mommy. I love you." Kayla told her while hugging her and kissing her cheek

" I love you too baby girl." Bee told her when she put her back on the ground.

"Come on sweetie." Gemma called out to Kayla as she held out her hand. When Jax came back inside he had a giant smile on his face.

" What are you all smiles about?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Just that tonight is fight night." he told me as we all made out way outside. When I stepped outside all I saw was motorcycles, hang-arounds, and sweet butts.

" Great. There is going to be more than guys fighting tonight." I told him as all of the girls eyed my up and down. When all of the girls got outside I gathered al of the girls together around the table outside the door.

" Ok girls. Here is the thing, this is the mother charter and all of the girls here are use to getting with our boys. We have all been to parties like this but we were not with the guys unlike now. A lot of the girls work for my aunt so if they are pushing up on your dude tell them to step off if the don't then beat their ass. If they don't want to fight, kick their ass anyway. Everyone clear?" I said finishing my speech. They all nodded their heads and left to find their guys. I went looking for Jax and found him by the bikes on the railing.

" Hey baby. How was your talk with the girls?" He asked as I got over to him.

" Good, just talking to them about the rules of the parties here." I told him stealing his beer and drinking the rest of it.

"That was mine." he said jumping down from the rail. I grabbed his hand and placed on the zipper of my jeans.

" So is this when we get home if you play your cards right." I whispered into his ear. I finished talking and licked his ear lobe and heard a moan escape his lips. I went to kiss him and before I got to I heard Bee's secret word screamed. I grabbed Jax's hand and ran to where I last saw Bee. When we got over there I saw Bee on the ground shaking. I squatted down next to her and pulled her to me.

" What happened baby girl?" I asked her. When she didn't answer I turned to Jax. " Can you please take her to Happy or Kip please?" I asked.

"Sure babe. Be careful." he told me as his picked Bee up off of the ground and started to make his way to the clubhouse.

**A/N: **I am sooo sorry that it took me this long to get an update written. I was out of the country with my brother in Dublin. I was having a major case of writers block. I will post the next chapter within the next week.


	16. Tempatory Hold

Hello lovely readers of my story. I am soo sorry that it has taken me a long time to write and update but I as putting my story on temporary hold for now. My lack of updates are because I am dealing with a sick and dieing grandpa and a divorce for my parents soo with in the next few weeks expect and update. If and one has an idea that they want to see in the story just send me an email and I will be happy to except the help and I will credit anyone who sends in an idea.


End file.
